Stoney and Meatloaf (album)
Stoney and Meatloaf is the little known debut album of singer Meat Loaf, released in September 1971 (see 1971 in music), a collaboration with female vocalist Stoney (Shaun Murphy). Meat Loaf and Murphy met while performing with the Detroit cast of Hair. Motown (owner of the label Rare Earth) offered Meat Loaf a contract due to the publicity generated from Hair, and when they suggested he do a duets album with Stoney, Meat Loaf was quick to agree. The Motown production team in charge of the album wrote and selected the songs, while Meat Loaf and Stoney came in only to lay down their vocals. The album was completed in summer 1971 and released in September. Track listing 1971 original release #"(I'd Love to Be) As Heavy as Jesus" – 2:54 (Patti Jerome / Ralph Terrana / Mike Valvano) #"She Waits by the Window" – 4:07 (Mike Campbell / Ray Monette) #"It Takes All Kinds of People" – 2:23 (Jerome / Valvano) #"Game of Love" – 3:50 (Eki Renrut) #"Kiss Me Again" – 5:08 (Campbell / Monette) #"What You See Is What You Get" – 2:15 (Jerome / Valvano) #"Sunshine (Where's Heaven?)" – 3:02 (Terrana / Valvano) #"Jimmy Bell" – 3:48 (Public domain) #"Lady Be Mine" – 4:44 (Campbell / Monette) #"Jessica White" – 2:43 (Campbell / Monette) Producers: Ralph Terrana, Russ Terrana, Mike Valvano Arrangers: Tom Baird and David Van DePitte 1978/1979 re-release Meat Loaf featuring Stoney and Meatloaf #"Jimmy Bell" – 5:14 (Public domain) #"She Waits by the Window" – 4:07 (Campbell / Monette) #"It Takes All Kinds of People" – 2:23 (Jerome / Valvano) #"Stone Heart" – 2:57 (Campbell / Monette) #"Who Is the Leader of the People?" – 4:15 (Nick Zesses / Dino Fekaris) #"What You See Is What You Get" – 2:15 (Jerome / Valvano) #"Kiss Me Again" – 4:14 (Campbell / Monette) #"Sunshine (Where's Heaven?)" – 3:02 (Terrana / Mike Valvano) #"Jessica White" – 2:43 (Campbell / Monette) #"Lady Be Mine" – 4:44 (Campbell / Monette) #"Everything Under the Sun" – 3:01 (Campbell / Monette) Producers: Ralph Terrana, Russ Terrana, Mike Valvano Producers (Tracks 4, 5): Nick Zesses and Dino Fekaris Arrangers: Tom Baird and David Van DePitte Remixed and remastered at Motown Recording Studios, Hollywood, California Re-mix engineer: Glen Jordan Mastering engineer: Jack Andrews Personnel *Lead Vocals: Meat Loaf *Female Lead Vocals: Stoney *Guitars: Ray Monette *Bass: Bob Babbitt *Harmonica, Backing Vocals: Mike Campbell *Hammond B3: Ralph Terrana *Drums: Andrew Smith *Backing Vocals: Telma Hopkins, Joyce Vincent *Additional Instrumentation by The Funk Brothers Singles *"What You See Is What You Get" (b/w "Lady Be Mine" edit) ::#36 on the R&B charts, #71 on Billboard Hot 100 *"It Takes All Kinds of People" (b/w "The Way You Do the Things You Do") Aftermath and re-releases To support their album, Meat Loaf and Stoney toured with Jake Wade and the Soul Searchers, opening for Richie Havens, The Who, The Stooges, Bob Seger, Alice Cooper and Rare Earth. Meat Loaf left soon after Motown replaced his and Stoney's vocals from the one song he liked, "Who Is the Leader of the People?", with new vocals by Edwin Starr. Stoney, in Meat Loaf's absence, brought out a solo single which flopped and she quit Motown shortly after. The album was re-released several times with a different track listing under the title "Featuring Stoney and Meat Loaf" following the success of Bat Out of Hell, firstly in 1978 and 1979 on the Prodigal label (PDL 2010) and again in 1986 on Tamla Motown (ZL 72217). The album contained most (but not all) of the tracks on the original album. In addition to three new tracks (among them "Who Is the Leader of the People?" with Meat Loaf's vocals intact and Stoney's vocals wiped, the latter of which was true of all songs from the original album), some songs appear in different versions. The re-releases were generally failures. Category:Meat Loaf albums